Most vehicles offer keyless entry systems controlled, for example, by a user via a key fob or similar device. Although these keyless entry systems are convenient for users, they still require the user to remove the key fob from a pocket or purse and activate the appropriate button to unlock a door or trunk of the vehicle. Many users have common routines related to unlocking vehicle doors. For example, after grocery shopping, a user may unlock a trunk or tailgate of a vehicle. After work, they may regularly unlock a driver's door and a passenger door. For each of these routines or patterns, the user must remove the key fob from their pocket or purse and unlock the same door or trunk each time.